MY LAST PRESENT
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat baik dari kecil. Tapi, diam-diam Sasuke punya perasaan lain ke Sakura. Dan baru pada saat Sasuke berniat menyatakannya, sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura..
1. MY LAST PRESENT : CHAPTER 1

Ohayou, minna. Kenalin namaku Celi..

Author yang baru (bikin fic) di FFn.

Sebenernya sih, aku uda lama bikin acc d FFn.

Ceritanya pun udah siap.

Cuma, lupa email sama password Ffnku sendiri. =.=" bzz.

Yah, aku Cuma mau minta reviewnya aja yah buat ceritaku yang pertama ini..

ENJOY !

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY LAST PRESENT**

Guru yang menerangkan tidak kuperhatikan. Aku hanya sibuk membuat gambar-gambar aneh. 'Toh aku sudah mengerti.', pikirku malas.

DRRRT DRRRT

Handphoneku bergetar. Oh, dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, km g memperhatikan Anko-sensei ngajar ya ? Ntar dimarahin kapok ! :p", tulisnya di SMS padaku. Aku menghela nafas kesal sebentar, lalu membalas,

"Chickenbutt, aku udah ngerti kok. Tenang aja ! Km sndr ? G mrhatiin ?".

Tapi, rupanya kegiatan ber-SMS-ria ku dengan Sasuke membuat Anko-sensei sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya melirikku.

"HARUNO SAKURA !", seru Anko-sensei didepan. Spontan, jantungku nyaris berhenti.

"I-iya, sensei ?", tanyaku takut-takut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ? Perhatikan pelajaran saya, kalau tidak, KELUAR !", katanya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'keluar'. Huuuft… Diam-diam aku melirik sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang tetap mempertahankan image seorang Uchiha-nya dengan hanya menyerigai senang. Uhh ! Dasar Sasu !

"Hei Jidat.", panggil Sasuke-mungkin-menyapaku saat pulang sekolah. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Kusodorkan air mineral padanya, tapi dia menolak. 'Ya sudah kalo nggak mau!', batinku berkata.

"Bodoh. Aku mencarimu. Ayo pulang.", katanya begitu nafasnya teratur lagi. Aku membiarkan rambut pink-ku diterbangkan angin sementara aku berjalan. Rambut pink-ku. Rambut pink-ku yang menurut semua orang sangat mirip dengan warna permen karet itu. Yang menurutku mirip dengan warna bunga sakura. Yang akhirnya memberiku nama Sakura. Samar-samar, kurasakan aura yang tidak enak menyelubungiku.

"Bodoh.", kata pemuda stoic disampingku. DEG! Aku merasa sebal sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku 'bodoh'?", tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Hn.",jawabnya sangat singkat.

"Huh, dasar aneh !", kataku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hn.", balasnya lagi. Aku makin manyun dibuatnya.

Sejenak aku mengamati pemuda pantat ayam ini. Hmm.. Tidak jelek juga.. Malah dia sangat… Err.. Tampan, mungkin ? Oke oke.. Aku akan mengatakannya. Nyaris sempurna ! Tapi, sikapnya sangat dingiiiin sekali.. Seperti Pangeran Es saja ! Tapi, yah, dibalik semua itu, dia satu-satunya sahabat yang aku punya. Ada alasan kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan cowok dingin bin stoic ini. Ayahnya, pemilik perusahaan Uchiwa Corp, bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Ayahku, Haruno Corp. Yah, dia punya seorang kakak. Laki-laki. Dan di tidak kalah tampan dibanding Sasuke.

"Mau pulang nggak?", tanya si Pangeran Es itu sambil menstarter motornya. Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu melompat keatas motornya. Motornya mulai meliuk-liuk ditengah ramainya jalanan Konoha sore ini. Terpaan dan suara angin menyejukkanku.

"Sudah sampai.", katanya. Aku melompat turun dan menyapa penjaga didepan rumahku.

"Sore, Asuma-san ! Sore, Kabuto-san !", sapaku riang. Asuma-san hanya mengangguk, sementara Kabuto-san dengan sigap membuka pagar rumah dan mempersilahkan motor Sasuke masuk. Sementara Sasuke memarkir motornya, aku membuka pintu dan mencari Kaa-san ku.

"KAA-SAN ! Sakura pulang !" seruku gembira. Kaa-san turun dari lantai 2. Belum sempat Kaa-san berkata apa-apa, aku sudah memeluknya.

"Aih ~~ Saku… Kamu nggak malu sama Sasuke? Dia tepat dibelakangmu lho."tegur Kaa-san ku sedikit menggoda. Aku menoleh. Benar juga. Sasu sudah dibelakangku, menatap dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Halo, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?", sapa Kaa-san.

"Baik, Bibi Tsunade.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan murung begitu, Sasu. Nah, ayo kita makan dulu, Sasu, Saku. ", ajaknya sambil merangkul kami berdua. Dan kami pun makan dengan lahap.

Malam ini. Jam 8 malam. PRku sudah selesai.. Aku siap tidur. Tapi, juga sibuk ber-SMS-ria dengan cowok pantat ayam ini.

"Besok anter aku ya Sasuu ? :p", SMSku padanya.

"Hn.", jawabnya, sangat teramat singkat.

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'!", balasku lagi.

"Hn. Terserahmu.", balasnya. Kuputuskan berhenti membalasi SMSnya karena toh jawabannya akan sama saja.

**SASUKE'S POV ~**

Mana balasan dari Jidat itu ? Cukup lama juga aku menunggu, sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan menyelinap masuk ke selimut. Samar-samar, aku terbayang suatu wajah. Wajah dengan jidat lebar dan rambut pink. Yup, kalian sudah bisa menebak kan ? Yah, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selama 4 tahun ini memenuhi pikiran, dan batinku. Gadis manis yang masih terus menjadi sahabatku walaupun aku menyebalkan. Gadis yang membuatku menyayanginya melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Gaids yang selalu aku impikan.

"Sakura…", tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya. Kubuka Hpku, kubaca semua SMS-SMSnya selama ini.. Hn. Gadis yang lucu. Dan aku tertidur.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV** ~


	2. MY LAST PRESENT : CHAPTER 2

**Halo lagi.. **

**Maaf di chapter lalu aku lupa ngasi footernya.. **

**Masih baru jd belum tau apa-apa.. **

**Sekali lagi, GOMEN NE ! **

**Aku janji deh mulai sekarang nggak lupa lagi..**

**Uhuhuhu T.T**

**This is the second chapter of SasuSaku : MY LAST PRESENT**

**ENJOY !**

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY LAST PRESENT : CHAPTER 2**

**SASUKE'S POV ~**

Mentari pagi membangunkanku. Namun, seberapapun kerasnya niatku untuk tidur kembali, cahaya mentari tetap saja bersinar menusuk-nusuk mataku. Kuputuskan untuk bangun dan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Kulirik foto Sakura yang memang kutempel dikaca kamar mandiku. Aku sedikit tersenyum.

'Ahh ~ Tidak sabar rasanya melihat wajah menggemaskan itu lagi..', batinku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang dilihat olehnya, oleh cewek-cewek lain. Mengabaikan itu, aku cepat masuk dan segera mandi. Hari ini aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Hei, otoutou, kau tidak makan dulu ?", tanya Itachi-nii, kakakku.

"Hn.", jawabku pendek, tidak perduli itu artinya apa.

"Haaa ~ Kau ini.. Yasudah lah.. Sana kalau mau berangkat.. Jaa ~", dia mengoceh sementara aku sudah menstarter motor duluan. Aku mulai mengendarai motorku menuju sebuah rumah. Yap, rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Haruno Sakura ? Kuhentikan motorku dan memencet bel rumahnya.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV ~**

'Duuh.. Lama sekali Sasu ! Ingin rasanya kuremukkan kau !', batinku berkata tajam, walaupun hati kecilku menyangkal. Sambil terus melamunkan pemuda raven sahabatku itu, aku terus memikirkan debar-debar tak jelas yang sering kurasakan ketika bersamanya. Lamat-lamat kudengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"AHA ! ITU PASTI DIA ! BYE, KAA-SAN !", seruku riang ketika membuka pintu. Kulihat dia duduk diatas motornya. Tampan sekali. Dia melambai padaku. Aku cepat berlari menghampirinya.

"Hei ! Menunggu lama yah ?", tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Hn.", hanya itu jawabnya. Kuputar bola mataku, lalu segera naik ke motornya, bersiap menghadapi angin yang sedang ngambek hari ini.

"Pagi Uchiha !", seru Inuzuka Kiba, teman sekelas kami saat kami sampai ditempat parkir. Dia sedang menyikati bulu Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya yang besarnya hampir seperti mobil, walaupun sebenarnya anjing itu cukup imut.

"Hn.", jawabnya, yang langsung kusela.

"Pagi, Kiba, Akamaru!"

"Woof!", gonggong Akamaru padaku, sambil bersiap menjilatiku. Aku menghindar lebih dulu sebelum lidah Akamaru yang besar menyentuh wajahku. Jadilah wajah Sasuke yang terkena jilatan Akamaru. SLURP !

"Cih ! Dasar anjing nakal !", bentak Sasuke yang membuat Kiba naik darah, tidak rela anjing kesayangannya dihina.

"Hei ! Kau, Uchiha ! Apa maksudmu dengan anjing nakal ?", bentak Kiba sambil memamerkan taringnya, bersiap menerkam. Sementara Sasuke hanya melengos pergi.

"Sudah, Kiba.. Sasuke kan memang dingin..", hiburku sambil tersenyum. Kiba mengelus moncong Akamaru.

"Haaa ~ Kau benar, Sakura.. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu emosi.. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyayangi Akamaru..", balasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasu… Sasu…", seruku. Sasuke hanya menoleh.

"Hah… Hah…", nafasku tersengal-sengal. Kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku merintih pelan, berusaha supaya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Namun, sial. Dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tak a…..", hanya itu yang kudengar dan aku sudah keburu pingsan.

**SASUKE'S POV ~**

Sebal melihat Sakura bersama Kiba, aku melengos pergi. Tak kusangka Sakura bakal menyusulku secepat ini. Kulihat nafasnya terengah. Aku pura-pura tak mendengar. Namun, begitu mendengar rintihannya, kucoba sedikit peduli, namun dia sudah keburu pingsan. Aku panik dan kaget didalam batinku.

'Gawat ! Apa yang terjadi padanya ? Oh, Kami-sama ! Jangan biarkan terjadi sesuatu padanya ! Aku mohon !', batinku menangis. Cepat-cepat kugendong dia dan kubawa ke UKS. Kudobrak pintu UKS.

"Ayame-san ! Tolong aku !", teriakku panik-yang bukan merupakan ciri khas seorang Uchiha-. Sejenak, kulirik Sakura. Oh ! Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Bibirnya membiru dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kuletakkan dia ditempat tidur dan untungnya Ayame-san segera tanggap. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Sakura sekarang.

"Uchiha-san, dia tak bisa ditangani disini. Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit !", terang Ayame-san.

"Tidak usah ! Aku bawa pulang saja. Ibu Sakura adalah seorang dokter! Aku pinjam mobilmu, Ayame-san.", kataku agak ketus. Dengan cepat, aku menggendongnya lagi dan membawanya ke mobil yang telah kupinjam. Kutidurkan Sakura dibangku belakang dan kubawa pulang kerumahnya.

"Asuma-san ! Kabuto-san ! Bantu aku !",seruku begitu sampai dirumah Sakura. Aku menggendong Sakura, sedangkan Kabuto dan Asuma membuka pintu untukku. Ibu Sakura menyambutku dirumahnya. Menyambut dengan kaget, lebih tepatnya.

"Astaga, Kami-sama ! Sasuke, apa yang terjadi ?",

"Aku nggak tahu, Bibi.. Tadi, tiba-tiba dia pingsan.."

"Sini.. Biar kuperiksa dulu.. Kau tunggu disini, Sasu.. Kalau memerlukan sesuatu, mintalah pada Konan. Dia kepala pelayan disini.", pesan Bibi Tsunade padaku.

"Kami-sama… Apa yang terjadi padamu, Saku?", gumamku pelan.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV ~**

**To be continued**

**Naaaaah ! Tuh kan ^^**

**Celi ngga lupa lagi sama footernya !**

**Hehehe**

**Maaf yaa di chappie yang lalu Celi lupa..**

**Masih gugup soalnya. :p**

**Memohon review dong..**

**Bagus apa nggak ?**

**Lanjut apa ngga ?**

**Thank you ^^**


	3. MY LAST PRESENT : CHAPTER 3

**Hai.. **

**Aku hari ini mau nyelesaiin chappie trakir ini..**

**Mumpung libur.. :D**

**Hehehe**

**This is the third chapter of SasuSaku : MY LAST PRESENT**

**ENJOY !**

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY LAST PRESENT : CHAPTER 3**

** "**Oh.. Kami-sama.. Apa yang terjadi padaku ?", gumamku pelan. Kulihat Kaa-san disebelahku, tampak khawatir..

"Sakura… Oh.. Kau sudah bangun ternyata.. Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu, Sayang..", kata Kaa-san hampir menangis. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa dirumah. Tadi kan aku disekolah..

"Tadi Sasuke membawamu pulang.", jawab Kaa-san ku tersayang itu, seolah mengerti isi pikiranku.

"Kaa-san.. Aku ingin ketemu Sasu…",pintaku. Kaa-san keluar, kemudian masuklah Sasuke. Pertama, dia hanya diam saja. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia memelukku erat. Erat sekali sampai aku susah bernafas.

"Bodoh.", kata pertama yang dia ucapkan padaku.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Jangan sampai sakit ya.", pesannya. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Soalnya nanti aku nggak ada temen bertengkar.", lanjutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ada benjol besar dikepalanya hadiah dariku.

SASUKE'S POV ~

"Sasuke.. Sini sebentar..", panggil Bibi Tsunade sementara aku masih mengusap kepalaku yang masih sakit oleh pukulan Sakura tadi.

"Ada apa, Bi ?", tanyaku penasaran, karena kulihat wajahnya sangat cemas.

"Ini tentang Sakura…"

**-ooOooOoo-**

"HAH ? Benarkah hal itu Bibi ? Diagnosa Bibi salah kan ?", tanyaku shock. Aku berharap Bibi Tsunade akan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh karena berhasil membohongiku. Namun, tidak. Semua ini benar. Diperkuat dengan anggukan lemahnya. 'Oh Kami-sama… Kenapa ini harus terjadi ? Kenapa kau biarkan gadis yang kusayangi menderita ?', batinku. Sakura.. Sahabatku.. Terserang kanker hati kronis.. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati..

"Sasuke… Sasuke..?", panggil Bibi Tsunade yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sasuke.. Pulanglah.. Sudah malam.. Besok hari Minggu.. Kalau mau, jenguklah Sakura lagi..", kata Bibi Tsunade. Aku mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, Bibi.. Aku pulang dulu..", pamitku.

END OF SASUKE'S POV ~

**-ooOooOoo-**

"Hah.. Aku.. Aku… Terserang kanker ?", gumamku tak percaya walaupun tadi sudah menguping pembicaraan Kaa-san dan Sasuke. Aku terduduk ditepi tempat tidurku, merenung. Lama sekali. Kuingat tadi perkataan Kaa-san..

flashback

"Sakura hanya punya kesempatan sebulan lagi untuk hidup.. Kankernya sudah stadium 4. Sudah tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu mujizat..

"….."

"Sabarlah, Sasuke.. Aku tahu hanya Sakura-lah sahabatmu selama ini.. Kau hanya bisa berbagi segalanya bersama Sakura.. Aku tahu ini berat, Sasu..", hibur Tsunade.

Flashback off

"Kami-sama… Buat supaya aku bisa bersama Sasuke lebih lama lagi.. Tolong akuu.. Hiks.. Hiks..", doaku sambil menangis.

SASUKE'S POV ~

Kurasakan air mataku bergulir di pipiku. Ya, aku menangis. Menangisi semuanya. Mengutuk penyakit brengsek itu. Menangisi Sakura. Kuredam tangisanku dengan bantal, lalu merayap ke balik selimut, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Sasuke ? Kau masih bangun ?", Itachi-nii menggedor pintu kamarku. Aku pura-pura tidur.

"Hhhh ~ Sepertinya dia hari ini mengalami hari berat. Yasudah lah.. Kubiarkan saja. Kasihan dia.", kudengar Itachi-nii menutup pintu kamarku. Aku melamun sejenak. Mengingat segalanya tentang Sakura.

Flashback ~

"Sasukeeeee… Ayo siniii temani kami bermain voli !", seru Sakura saat piknik kelas kepantai tahun lalu. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan malas..

"Hn."

"Aaaaaaa ~ Sasuuu ~ Ayoo temani kami… Kekurangan pemain niih ~", rengeknya. Aku terpaksa dan dengan sangat terpaksa ikutan main. Aku memilih bermain dibagian belakang yang bakalan jarang mendapatkan bola. Merasa tak akan mendapatkan bola, aku melamun. Sampai kudengar ….

"Sasukeeee ! Awas !", kudengar Skura berteriak, kemudian,, JEDUG ! Kulihat Sakura sudah depanku, dengan hidung yang berdarah karena tertimpuk bola. Cepat-cepat kubantu dia berdiri. Kulap darah dihidungnya dengan T-shirtku.

"Bodoh.", kataku dingin, walaupun ku peduli.

"Huh ~ Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku menyelamatkanmu !",omelnya.

Flashback off ~

'Oh.. Kami-sama.. Sakit rasanya mengingat dia akan pergi..', batinku, lalu segera tidur.

**-ooOooOoo-**

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya, kutunggu Sakura didepan rumahnya seperti biasa. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Matanya terlihat sembab, sama seperti mataku.

'Dia …. Sudah tahu ?', batinku penuh tanya. Kucoba menyapanya.

"Sakura..",

"….."

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu ?", tanyaku pelan, pelan sekali. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Hatiku makin tersayat.

"Ayo. Kita berangkat.", ajakku takut-takut. Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak melompat keatas motorku seperti biasanya. Dia… Bersikap normal.

"Jangan ngebut, Sasu.. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.", pintanya. Aku masih bingung ketika dia menambahkan,

"Berdua saja."

"Oke.", jawabku, kemudian mulai mengendarai motorku, pelan, seperti kata Sakura.

"Sasu.. Kau tahu kan aku sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi…"

'Tidak, Sakura.. Jangan katakan kata haram itu didepanku.', batinku.

"Hmm.. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?", tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu, Saku.. Kau sahabatku.. Apa yang tak mungkin kulakukan untukmu ?", jawabku mantap. Tapi, hei, bukankah kalimat itu membuat aku terdengar seperti… Err… Kekasihnya ?

"Hmm.. Mau nggak ? Kalau… Mengajakku kencan seharian penuh?", tanyanya. Aku melotot.

"Bodoh.. Kau sakit ! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa ?", kataku.

"Tak apa-apa.. Aku bisa atasi itu..",katanya mantap. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Oke. Kapan ?", jawabku. 'Mungkin itu permintaan terakhirnya.', batinku lagi.

"Besok !",katanya ceria.

"Baiklah.. Toh besok hari Minggu. Jadi, kita mau kemana besok, my Princess?", kataku, sedikit gombal.

"Terserah kau saja, my Prince..", katanya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pinggangku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

**-ooOooOoo-**

To be continued

**Haiii minna..**

**Hehehe**

**Sebenernya mau Celi buat sampe 3 chapter doang.. **

**Tapi, ternyata kepnjangan T.T**

**Aku buat 4 chapter deh..**


	4. MY LAST PRESENT : FINAL CHAPTER

**Hai lagii..**

**Aku udah kirim balesan review di inbox author masing2.. ^^ makasih atas sarannya.. Celi akan tetep berusahaa.. ^^ FIGHT ! Walaupun cerita yang pertama nggak terlalu bagus.. **

**Juga, makasi berat buat senpai Akera Raikatuji, 4ntk4-ch4n, Matsukawa Aru-chan, Uchiha Kluke Ai-Chan sama senpai Hatake-sama yang udah ngereview.. ^^ aku akan terus berusahaa ~ ^^**

_**Matsukawa Aru-chan : haloo juga ^^ waah kita sama dong kalo gitu.. Aku juga paling suka SasuSaku ^^ aku pengen coba baca fic Aru-chan ~ **____** kita sama2 berusaha yaaah! Ganbatte juga buat kamu, Aru-chan ^^ makasih udah review..**_

_**Violetz Eminemers : makasii ^.^ sedih ya? Celi-chan baru nyadar lhoo.. Hehehe.. soal update, secepatnya **____** makasih uda review ^.^**_

**This is the final chapter of SasuSaku : MY LAST PRESENT **

**ENJOY !**

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY LAST PRESENT : CHAPTER 4**

SASUKE'S POV ~

Hari ini hari yang dinantikan Sakura. Hari Minggu.. Aku bersiap untuk menjemputnya.. Segera kustarter motorku, dan berangkat kerumahnya. Dalam sekejap, aku sampai didepan pagarnya.

"Pagi, Asuma-san, Kabuto-san.. "sapaku sopan. Mereka hanya mengangguk sambil membukakan pagar untukku.

"Pagi, Sasuke.."sapa Sakura didepan.. Aku sedikit melongo. Dia … Cantik sekali.. Dengan blus pink yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dan celana jeans pendek serta bando kain berwarna merah darah.

"Sasuke… Sasu ?"tanyanya. Aku segera kembali tersadar. Oh.. Dia sudah siap.

"Jadi, kita kemana ?"tanya Sakura sebelum naik kemotorku.

"Hn."jawabku. Dia menggembungkan pipinya.. Hn. Semakin lucu saja dia.

"Uuuuh ~ Sasuke selalu begituuu ~"manyunnya. Aku cuma nyengir menyaingi kuda.

**-ooOooOoo-**

Tak berapa lama, kami sampai di Konoha PlayLand, taman terbesar di Konoha dengan berbagai macam wahananya yang menggoda. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar menatapnya.

"Sasuke.. Ini… Menakjubkan ! Ayo kita naik roller coaster !"ajaknya langsung.

"Saku, kau sakit. Kau yakin?"tanyaku khawatir. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Haaaaa ~ Aku akan baik saja, Sayang."katanya, sedikit mengerling.

"Apa?"tanyaku cengo.

"Boleh ya, kalau hari ini kau jadi pacarku? Sehariiiii saja."pintanya memelas. Oh ~ Jangankan sehari. Selamanyapun aku mau!

"Hn"jawabku, sok dingin.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Ayo kita naik yang itu!"ajaknya bersemangat. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Kami terus bersenang-senang disana. Aku menanti sore tiba. Ada kejutan lain yang kusiapkan untuknya.

"Sasuke.. Bisa kita berhenti sebentar? Aku sedikit pusing."katanya. Aku menuruti. Kami duduk sebentar.

"Sasuke.."panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu… Bagaimana rasanya mati?"tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku jantungan.

"Ha?"tanyaku, terkesan cengo.

"Bagaimana rasanya mati? Aku… Takut.."

"Tenanglah, Sayang.. Kami-sama takkan pernah berniat buruk.."kataku, sambil merangkulnya.

"Hmm.."balasnya riang. Cepat sekali dia berubah mood.

"Ayo main lagi !"ajaknya sambil tertawa. Kami-sama.. Betapa aku akan merindukan suara itu..

**-ooOooOoo-**

Akhirnya sore mulai menggeser posisi siang dibumi. Aku mengajak Sakura kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah aku siapkan dengan serapi mungkin.

"Kita kemana?"

"Udah.. Diem dulu.."balasku.

"….."balasnya tak berkata apa-apa.

Tak lama, kami sampai disebuah kebun sakura. Kebetulan karena ini musim semi,bunganya bermekaran banyak. Kelopaknya banyak diterbangkan angin sore yang sepoi sepoi. Kuajak dia piknik dibawah pohon sakura. Kuparkir motorku agak jauh.

"Sasu.. Sasu.."dia sepertinya speechless.

"Apa, Nona?"tanyaku.

"Terima kasih…"ucapnya, tulus. Aku hanya tersenyum manis. Aku menyiapkan hadiahku untuknya.

"Saku.. Tutup matamu, Sayang."pintaku. Dia menutup matanya. Kupakaikan hadiahku kelehernya yang jenjang. Yup, kalian pasti tahu hadiahku apa. Sebuah kalung. Kalung dari emas putih berinisialkan namanya. HS untuk Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke.. Ini… Ini indah sekali.. Terima kasih yaa…"ucapnya sambil memelukku. Aku kaget, tapi kubalas juga pelukannya.

'Ini saatnya', batinku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."ucapku sangat pelan ditelinganya.

"Apa itu?"tanyanya sambil tetap memelukku. Aku menahan nafas.

"Aku sayang kamu. Aku mencintaimu selama ini. Aku selalu menyayangimu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini."ucapku pelan malu-malu.

"…" Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. 'CUP' Sakura mencium bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku. Aku menikmatinya. Kubalas ciumannya.

"Aku juga.. Sayang padamu, Sasuke.. Aku mencintaimu."katanya, kemudian menciumku lagi. Ciuman yang dalam dan lama. Sesudah ciuman kami, kuantar dia pulang. Perasaanku berbunga-bunga, semekar bunga sakura ditaman ini.

**xXx-didepan rumah Sakura-xXx**

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.. Ini hari terindah dalam hidupku."ucapnya gembira. Aku tersenyum, merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, senyumku lenyap begitu melihat Sakura tiba-tiba sesak nafas.

"Sakura! Kamu kenapa?"tanyaku khawatir. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Bibirnya membiru lagi. Tak lama, Bibi Tsunade membukakan pintu untukku. Wajahnya terlihat shock melihat kondisi Sakura yang drop seperti ini.

"Sasuke, bawa kedalam saja! Bibi periksa!"seru Bibi Tsunade sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Kuletakkan Sakura dengan hati-hati diranjangnya. Mata Sakura sedikit terbuka.

"Sas… Sasukee.. Sasuke.."panggilnya. Aku mengelus pipinya lembut. Dia terbatuk.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."kataku lembut, walaupun aku sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku berdoa sementara Bibi Tsunade memeriksa Sakura. Aku berdoa untuk Sakura. Untuk hubungan kami. Tak lama kemudian, Bibi Tsunade keluar dari kamar Sakura. Aku nyaris menangis.

"Sakura ingin bicara berdua denganmu."kata Bibi Tsunade lemas. Aku melangkah gontai kekamar Sakura.

"Sakura…"kali ini aku menangis. Ya, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menangis didepan gadis yang kucintai. Kutumpahkan seluruh emosi dan kekhawatiran yang kutahan daritadi. Sakura menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya. Oh Kami-sama! Dia lemah sekali! Air mataku kembali bergulir. Kupegang tangannya yang dingin.

"Saku… Sakuraa… Sembuhlaah… Aku mohooon…"rengekku padanya. Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Air mataku makin deras.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Sasuke.. Maaf… Aku… Uhuk! Aku.. Mencintai… Uhuk! Mencintaimu…"ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian menutup mata untuk selamanya. Aku menangisinya. Menangis diatas tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa. Tak sadar, aku tertidur sambil memeluknya.

**-ooOooOoo-**

Aku terbangun dan melirik jam. Sudah jam 9 malam. Kurasakan tubuhku masih memeluk tubuh Sakura. Hatiku sakit, masih belum rela melepaskan Sakura. Pasrah, kukecup bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Mencoba merelakannya.

"Sakura.. Terima kasih.. Kau sudah membuatku merasakan cinta, walaupun hanya satu hari. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku pulang dulu."pamitku padanya. Wajahnya begitu damai..

"Sasuke…" kata Bibi Tsunade melihat mataku yang bengkak dan sembab bekas air mata. Bibi Tsunade memelukku lembut. Aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Bibi minta maaf.. Bibi tidak mengira akan lebih cepat.. Maaf.." bisik Bibi Tsunade ditelingaku.

"Tak usah, Bibi.. Hiks.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."jawabku sambil menghapus air mata. Aku menyiapkan motorku kemudian pulang.

Dijalan, aku teringat semua tentang dia. Rasa ciuman pertama kami yang penuh cinta. Wajah cerianya. Rambut pinknya yang menawan. Tawanya, tangisnya, amarahnya. Semuanya. Aku terus melamun sampai bunyi klakson truk menyadarkanku. Aku banting setir kekiri, namun terlambat. Truk itu menabrakku dan setelah itu aku hanya melihat kegelapan.

**-ooOooOoo-**

Pagi itu aku dimakamkan. Disebelah makam Sakura. Kemarin aku melihat berita kematianku dikoran.

'Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, meninggal kemarin. Motornya ringsek ditabrak truk. Diduga, Sasuke tertabrak karena menyetir sambil mengantuk…' begitu bunyi sepenggal beritanya. Aku yang melihat cuma nyengir. Koran tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sasu?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat aku kenal.

"Sakura!"balasku sambil memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kau…"

"Sssshh ~ Nanti aku ceritakan.. Aku merindukanmu, Sayangku!"kataku sambil terus memeluknya. Kami melepas pelukan, lalu kukecup bibirnya. Lama sekali. Yah, akhirnya aku bisa terus bersama Sakura. Walaupun caranya agak melenceng. Yang penting, sekarang kami akan terus bersama.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV ~**

**OWARI**

**Gimana?**

**Seru nggak?**

**Terharu nggak?**

**^^ hihihi..**

**kalo gitu,,**

**Celi hanya minta reviewnya ajahh yaa ^^**

**Maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan..**


End file.
